Alibi
by chocolate3271
Summary: When DNA at a crime scene matches Amelia Chase the detectives think it's a open and shut case but when the same DNA matches Casey the find out she has an unexpected sister and things get really complicated when both women use the same alibi and the detectives can't prove who is lying and who is telling the truth. Will they solve this mind bending case?
1. Chapter 1

Another case had been called. Another day had begun for the detectives at the Special Victims Unit. The scene they were called to was a murder and mutilation of a street artist and male stripper by the name of Pete Starrett. He had been found in an empty apartment tied to a bed. Elliot and Olivia roll up on scene asking Melindia what she had.

"Victims name is Pete Starrett." Melinda says. "Cause of death is a stab wound to his lung. He suffocated."

"Wasn't Pete Starrett a case we had eight years ago?" Eliot asks.

"Yeah." Olivia says. "I remember him. He was a rape victim."

"Detectives." Melinda says getting their attention. "We may have our perp's DNA. There appears to be mucus on his collar here. I checked his nostrils. No sign of a runny nose. I'll get it to the lab."

Olivia and Elliot observe the rest of the crime scene taking note of small details while O'halleran processed the crime scene.

3 Hours Later.

The detectives were back in the squad room talking over what they knew.

"Starrett's case was closed eight years ago. We arrested Amelia Chase and Pam Adler as the rapists." Munch says reading over the case file. "According to records Amelia Chase and Pam Adler were released a year ago."

Cragen turns to Olivia and Elliot.

"Go Pay Amelia a visit. Munch, Fin you go interview Pam." He tells them.

With that the four detectives took off from the squad room.

 _Chase Residence_

 _9:45am_

The squad car pulled up to the tall apartment building in upper Manhattan. It was a high standards building that no doubt had very high rent.

"Pretty nice digs for someone who just got out.' Olivia says getting out of the car.

"Maybe Amelia is keeping more than one secret." Elliot replies as they walk up to the doorman. "NYPD. We need to see Amelia Chase."

The doorman studies their badges and after a moment opens the door for them. The detectives made their way up the stairs to Amelia's floor. Making their way down the carpeted hallway they knock on door 15B.

Just as the knob clicked in the lock Olivia's phone rang.

"Benson." She answers it.

It was O'Halleran. He had a hit on the DNA. The result he got was baffling.

"The DNA results came back." He tells her. "I got two hits."

"How is that possible?" Olivia asks. "There was only one sample."

"There was only one, you're right but it came back with two matching profiles. " He explains. "One is your person of interest Amelia Chase, but the other one is the weird one. It came back to Casey Novak."

"How is that possible?" asks Olivia.

Before O'Halleran could answer the question the explanation opened the door. Both Olivia and Elliot were stunned once they saw her. The woman at the door was a mirror image of their ADA and friend Casey Novak.

"Hello Detectives." amelia says. "Come to arrest me again? I've served my time."

Both Detectives were taken aback that they almost forgot to speak.

"Ms. Chase." Elliot says. "We have a few questions for you."

"Pertaining what?" She asks.

"We found your DNA on Pete Starrett's body." Olivia says, "How did your DNA end up ona dead man."

"I can assure you detective that I don't know." Amelia tells them.

"Where were you two nights ago around 8:30?" Eliot asks.

"I worked late. I stopped at Peter's Coffee Shop on my way home which would have been around that time." She says. "The security cameras there can corroborate that."

"You're going to have to come with us." Olivia says. "You're under arrest for the murder of Pete Starrett."

Olivia cuffs her and leads her away but not before Amelia tells her.

"If DNA is all you have." She says. "You'll have to arrest my twin sister. I believe you know her. She goes by Casey Novak."

SVU Precinct

10:15 AM

While Olivia and Elliot brought Amelia in, Much had to go get Casey.

"John, What's this about?" She asks him as they go in the precinct.

"We just have some questions for you." He explains vaguely.

"That's what you say to suspects?" Casey says. "Am I suspect for a crime?"

He had to take her to the interrogation room, he really didn't want to but she was officially a suspect. He takes her to the concrete room and sits her down.

"Will you tell me what this is about?" Casey asks for the fourth time.

"Your DNA was found at a murder scene this morning. On Pete Starret" Much tells her. "Can you explain that?"

"No." Casey says. "I don't know why my DNA was there. I didn't kill anybody and I don't know any Pete Starett's."

"You know I have to ask." he says. "Where were you two nights ago around 9:30pm?"

"I worked late and then stopped at Peter's Coffee Shop afterwords." Casey tells him.

"Okay." Munch says. "I believe that you didn't do this."

Meanwhile Olivia and Elliot were checking out Amelia's alibi. They were looking at the tape the shop owner had sent over.

"This was the footage from two nights ago." Eliot says. "There is Amelia just like she said buying a cup of coffee. Looks like she paid in cash."

"I knew she didn't do it." Munch says looking over her shoulder.

"Yeah." Elliot says. "Looks like Amelia's innocent."

"Amelia?' Munch questions. "That's Casey. Right where she said she was. Peter's Coffee Shop right at 9:30. Paid in cash."

Olivia looks at a Munch.

"This is the alibi that Amelia gave us." Olivia tells him.

"Okay but that's not Amelia. That's Casey." Munch says. "Can't you tell?"

Elliot catches onto to what Munch was missing.

"You need to see something." Eliot says. "Come with me."

He leads the older man to the interrogation room windows.

"Casey's on the right. Amelia's on the left." Eliot says.

Much looked in the two windows taken aback by the identical women who occupied them. It was alarming just how identical the women looked. Both had dark red hair. Both had a mole on the right side of their faces. Both had piercing green eyes. Both were 5'11 verging on 6'0. Both sat with their legs crossed. Both were dressed in professional attire. Both were wearing blue button down shirts. The two women were identical.

They go back into the squad room.

"We know one of them was at the coffee shop." Cragen states. "That alibis one of them."

"Right." Elliot says. "But which one?"


	2. Chapter 2

The four detectives stood outside the interrogation room looking in the windows at the identical women. Not even sure what to say when they went in the room.

"We know that one of them was at the coffee shop." Munch says. "We also know that Amelia had motive and Casey didn't. She didn't even know who Pete Starrett was. It was Alex's case."

"The evidence is pointing to Amelia." Elliot says. "I say we talk to her first."

"Alright." Cragan says. "Elliot, Olivia. You two get in there with Amelia. We'll hold off on Casey until when or if we get more evidence on her."

Elliot and Olivia go in the room where Amelia sat.

"So, Detectives did you confirm my alibi?" Amelia asks when she sees them. "I was at the coffee shop just like I said I was."

"We're checking on that now." Elliot says. "But we'd like to ask you a few questions."

"Go ahead." Amelia says.

Olivia sits across from her.

"You must have been awfully upset when Pete sent you to jail." Olivia says. "He cost you your job, your pension and your freedom."

"You're right detective." Amelia says. "He did take everything from me but I didn't kill him. I served my time and now I'm starting over."

"We have your DNA on his body." Olivia says. "Explain that to me."

"I told you detective I don't know how it got there. I didn't put it there. Did you pay attention in Biology detective?" Amelia asks.

"You mean in school? It wasn't my favorite class but I did okay." Olivia tells her.

"Then you should remember that when identical twins are formed it's one embryo split into two or making a copy of itself. That makes the DNA in both embryos identical " Amelia explains. "And although Casey may not know it, she and I are identical twins."

Before Olivia could open her mouth again Lionel Granger walked in the room.

"Not another word. Ms. Chase. This interview is over." He tells her while putting his briefcase on the table.

Elliot and Olivia leave the room knowing they could do nothing more. They went into the squadroom where Munch and Finn were going over the coffee shop tape again.

"What was Casey wearing yesterday?" Munch asks. "Maybe there's a stain or something on it to make if different."

"Munch, tell me. Have you ever seen a single hair out of place on Casey?" Fin says.

Munch thinks for a minute. He couldn't think of one instance when she never neat and tidy. She was always clean and never had a hair out of place.

"No." he admits to Fin.

"What did you guys get from Pam Adler?" Olivia asks them.

"Nothing much." Fin says. "After she got out the only place she could get a job was at a hotel in Brooklyn. Has been quiet since she got there. Her phone records show that she and Amelia still kept in contact. Called each other daily. Looks like they're still friends."

"Has either of them had any contact with Pete Starratt?' Cragen asks.

"There is no record of them contacting him in anyway." Olivia says. "It really does look like they were trying to restart their lives."

'We are detective." a voice from behind them said.

They turn around to see Pam Adler standing behind them.

"I know Amelia didn't do this." She tells them. "She was trying to start over. Just as I am."

"You called Granger." Elliot says.

"Lionel Granger is a friend of mine. I called in a favor." She tells them. "Amelia and I only have each other now. We lost one friend and I'll be damned if we lose each other too."

"Keep up that attitude." Granger said as walked into the room. "I'm taking my client out of here. You have nothing on her. All you have is inconclusive DNA findings and she has a solid alibi which you no doubt have confirmed."

After Granger and Amelia leave Warner walks in the room.

"I have the autopsy results." She tells them. "Pete Starrett did die from the stab wound from his lung. I also had the lab take a closer look at the mucus. There wasn't just mucus on the jacket. There was dried blood. Your killer had a nose bleed."

"We're still at square one then. Olivia says. "We have two suspects with identical DNA."

"Then we go back to the beginning." Cragan says. "Start by going back over the crime scene. Munch, Fin start digging deeper into Amelia Chase and Pam Adler since they got out.

The Detectives get back to work.

"When you guys interview Chase the first time, where did you find her?" Fin asks.

"She had a really nice apartment in upper Manhattan." Olivia says. "Pretty good for someone who just got out."

 _SVU Squadroom_

 _1:30_

"I did some digging in Amelia's financials." Fin says. "She deposited 15 grand in her account last week. Pretty good for someone who lost their job and just got out of the joint. Where is this money coming from?"

"She was a stockbroker." Elliot said. "She had a lot of money in investments that was left alone for eight years. She could be cashing out."

"Nah." Fin says. "I checked that. She hasn't been near the market since she got out."

"I checked Casey's financials." Munch said. "There isn't a lot of suspicious activity. Most her money goes to bills but this looks interesting. She pulls $60 a week. Always on Monday morning."

"Olivia, go talk to Casey." Cragan says. "We need to sort this out."

 _DA's Office_

 _2:00_

They had released Casey shortly after Amelia was released and she went right back to work. She was trying to sort out her paperwork for her next case. Her visit to the precinct had made her get behind and she was trying to catch up. She hears a knock on the door.

"Come in." Casey said not looking up.

Olivia walked in the door.

"Hey Liv." Casey said. "I suppose you have more questions."

"How could you tell?' Olivia asks.

"You have your cop face on." Casey tells her not missing a beat.

Olivia started by asking her about the money.

"I like to pay with things in cash." Casey tells her. "I limit myself to 60 dollars a week to spend. It's all I need. Liv, I didn't do this. I don't even know who the guy was and I don't know how my DNA got on him."

"I know Casey, I believe you." Olivia says. "There's something you need to know. Do you know an Amelia Chase?"

"No." Casey said.

"She knows you." Olivia tells her. "She says she's your sister."

"I don't have a sister." Casey said.

"Yes, you do." Olivia says. "You just didn't know about her. She's more than a sister. She's your twin."


End file.
